Agents of Chaos
by nocoldwater
Summary: Sequel to "Aggressive Expansion." Set seven years after that story. What happens when Mel's happy life is turned upside down once more by The Joker? Will Batman finally have to break his one rule to not only save her but end the madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the characters, places, or things of the Batman universe. However, the original characters of Melanie, Emily, Benjamin, and Mr. Staples are mine as is the plot. **

**AN: I am well aware that this is a very short chapter, but it's just a bit of an "update" into what's been happening to set up for the actual storyline that will begin in chapter two. I don't know exactly how often I'll update this story because I do want to finish my other uncompleted story in the near future. However, I was recently inspired to take another stab at Melanie's story (thanks angelfishlex). Without any further ado, here it is, chapter one of part three...**

SEVEN AND A HALF YEARS LATER

I couldn't believe how fast the years were flying by. I was still happily married to Bruce and we didn't have to deal with The Joker too often. Bruce and I also had a daughter who had just turned six about a month ago. Yes, little Emily was definitely a Daddy's Girl, always running into her father's arms the second he opened the door.

The only complaint that I had with Bruce was that he still refused to let me put on a cape and mask and assist him in cleaning up the scum of Gotham City. I understood that he probably did it to protect Emily, but still, I could handle myself. It was in those moments that I sometimes would think of The Joker and how he would always let me have a hand in the chaos.

Gotham City had not changed much in seven years. It was still the most corrupt place I had ever seen or heard of. Criminals still swarmed the streets only to be caught and locked up in Arkham Asylum. The trouble with that was that the "doctors" there didn't care about the patients, didn't bother trying to help them cope with their problems. And then you had people like The Joker and The Riddler that knew plenty of ways to sneak out of that hellhole and return to the streets.

I shouldn't really complain though because I knew things could be worse. I could still be caught up in that mess with The Joker. Or Bruce could still be competing for me, trying to free me from The Joker's intoxicating presence…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had once again worked my magic and escaped Arkham with two fellow criminals in tow. I really never would understand why these people would never learn and always insisted on locking me up in Arkham. Had I not escaped enough times for them to realize they could never keep me there?

Benjamin had proved a worthy accomplice. For ten years old, he was very skilled with a knife and not afraid to hurt anyone that got in his way. I thought it was hilarious. Melanie had given me the perfect present ever by finding my nephew and begging me to take him in so he could have a family. And then she ran out on me, so much for that family.

We had reached my hideout on the outskirts of Gotham. Benj had gone on to catch some shuteye. That left me alone with The Riddler. The man who irritated me to know end with his stupid riddles, but he was Benjamin's father so I dealt with it. The Riddler sat sketching question marks and made-up riddles on a pad of paper while I sat in the darkened corner watching him and thinking about what to do to Gotham first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had put Emily to bed about an hour ago and went to our bedroom to read since Bruce was out meeting with Commissioner Gordon about the recent breakout at Arkham. Of course, The Joker had been on of the missing which didn't surprise me in the slightest. As I read though, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to thoughts of The Joker…

Could he ever be saved? Were there really the remnants of his past persona within his blackened heart? And what would have happened if I had stayed with him, if I picked the criminal over the vigilante?

I found myself wondering that last bit from time to time, usually only when he had recently escaped Arkham or blown up something that put him as the top story on the news. It's not that I regretted the decision I made seven years ago. I didn't regret it at all, I was completely happy that I picked Bruce Wayne over the madman. However, it's still one of those "what if" things that you're going to wonder about from time to time. I had come to a fork in the road and selected the path I felt would be the best for me. Sometimes you just have to wonder what the other path held though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, my brainstorming was interrupted as I thought of Melanie. I wondered if she was happy or if she missed me. It was a stupid thing to wonder and I growled lowly as I tried to push her from my mind.

And that's when I had an idea. I wanted to know if she missed me, which I assumed she didn't seeing she was still married to Bruce Wayne and had a daughter. I was going to find out though. And if she didn't miss me, I could at least make her suffer some heartache for a while. I would kidnap their daughter; maybe turn her into one of my success stories like I did with Benjamin.

I let out an evil laugh as I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Oh yes, Melanie Staples would never be allowed to forget about me. She wouldn't have that "happily ever after" billionaire ending to her precious story either, not as long as I was around to remind her…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, guys, so I finally got the next chapter written!! YAY!! Sorry, school was crazy and all and then I had some serious writer's block. Well, not really "writer's block" because I knew what was gonna happen, but couldn't get it out right. Oh well, finally managed to write it, so hope you enjoy!**

By morning, I had devised a method for kidnapping precious Emily Wayne. And I would take her from right under their noses. I grinned as I thought of the look on their faces when they realized she was gone.

I turned to my accomplices. It was time to clue them in as they would play vital parts in this operation. I walked over to the table and cleared my throat. "We have a purpose today, boys!"

"Oh really?" The Riddler replied slightly skeptically.

"Yes, we're going to kidnap Emily Wayne."

The Riddler laughed dryly, "You honestly think you'll pull that off?"

"Of course! I'll have your help along with Benj's anyways, so it's a guarantee to get her."

"So what do we have to do?" Benjamin asked, eager to get moving.

"Well, it's simple…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was routine for us. I woke Emily while Bruce packed her lunch and Alfred made breakfast. From there, it was time to take Emily to school.

"Can Daddy take me today?" Emily asked me softly as we put on her shoes. She still had a little trouble with the laces sometimes.

I looked over at Bruce who was still sitting at the table finishing his coffee. "Well, sure, if that's what you want, pumpkin."

"Yay!" Emily cried, jumping up from her spot on the floor and flinging herself into Bruce's arms.

Bruce smiled at me as he set her down and stood up. "Let's go then," he said, encouraging her toward the door. He followed her closely, only pausing to kiss me.

After they left, I went to the living room and turned on the news. Of course, the latest breakout from Arkham was the top story. There was still no sign of The Joker, The Riddler, or Benjamin. _Real shocker, _I thought.

It didn't matter though. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. It actually happened three to four times a year. It was like some kind of sick ritual that The Joker and Batman had to go through, like a strange dance of some kind.

I turned off the TV and went to find Alfred to help him tidy up around the house. I couldn't stand doing nothing all day while Emily was in school and Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now listen up," I demanded. "We have got to carry this out perfectly so as not to be caught before we even get two steps away."

Benjamin watched me carefully, his eyes full with an eager intent to impress me. The Riddler was not so attentive as he was doodling question marks on the old newspapers.

"This is key. Benjamin, you will be in charge of entertaining Emily and getting her to go with you. Edward, you'll be waiting in the car. When Benj and Emily arrive, you leave."

"What are you going to do?" Benjamin asked.

"I will distract Melanie," I said with a malicious smile.

The Riddler scoffed, "Now how do you expect her to not recognize you?"

"I'll be in a disguise. A rather good one at that."

"You can't cover up them scars though, mate," The Riddler replied. "That's a dead giveaway to anyone who sees you. I should be the one to distract her."

"Hell no!" I cried out. "You'll start talking in your freakin' riddles that no one gets but you and they'll know exactly what's going on."

"Well, then what do you propose?"

"Let me handle it. We follow what I already said, and I'll make sure we get away with it," I said with a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After picking Emily up from school, I took her to the park. Emily loved the park, so I took her every day that it was nice weather and she wasn't sick. It did her good to get out in the sunshine and run off some of her energy. It did me good to get some sunshine too as I watched her play.

As Emily was running toward the swings, I noticed a younger boy approach her. He gently put her on a swing and begun to push her. I sighed in relief, at least this was a safe neighborhood, or during the day it was.

That's when a police officer approached me. "Excuse me, miss," he said, stepping in front of me blocking my view of Emily.

I tried to shift so I could look around him, but he moved again to block me. "What is it that you want?" I demanded.

"I need to ask you some questions," he said calmly.

"About what? Can't you see I'm trying to keep an eye on my daughter?" I snapped.

"This won't take but a couple minutes."

"Fine, what?" I sighed, unwillingly directing my attention to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled at how simple it was going to be to take that kid. She hadn't even bothered to take a good look at me to even notice the scars. Luckily, I was wearing a hat which cast my face into shadows, obscuring the scars.

Before completely tying her up in a bogus conversation, I turned toward Benjamin and Emily. I winked at Benj who then stopped Emily's swing. She jumped down and he motioned her to follow him, which she did.

I turned to Melanie, "Have you noticed any suspicious activity in the area in recent days?"

"No," she said slowly as if she was unsure.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Yeah, I mean during the day it's a perfectly safe place. I don't think I'd be out alone at night though."

"And why is that?"

"It's Gotham City. Nowhere in this place is actually safe at night. As an officer of the law, you should know that," she replied.

"Right, of course," I said, trying to keep myself from laughing. She really hadn't realized who I was. That made me sad though because she should know.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" she asked.

"Oh, err," I said, glancing to make sure they were gone before finishing with a "no."

"Alright," she said, standing up.

"Thank you for your time," I said as she marched passed me. Then she froze in place as she realized Emily wasn't there. I snickered as I took off in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I froze. Emily wasn't there anymore. And that boy was gone too. I called out her name and began walking in the direction that they would have had to go to not go past me. I was quickly becoming frantic as I screamed, "EMILY!!!"

I ran back to the spot I had been sitting with every intention of letting that officer know my daughter had most likely been kidnapped. But he was gone. All that was left was his hat on the ground.

That's when I realized what had happened. _That bastard tricked me!_ I thought angrily as hot tears began to roll down my cheeks. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bruce.

He picked up on the second ring, "What's up?"

"You're not gonna believe what just happened," I choked out between sobs.

"Mel, is everything ok?" Bruce asked, his voice rising with concern.

"No!" I cried. "She's gone, she's gone, Bruce, and he's got her."

Bruce didn't even bother to ask any questions. He simply said, "I'll be right there," and clicked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so here's the next chapter, guys. Hope you enjoy! I know it's not much for action or anything, but as I started writing I decided I wanted to put in more on their emotions, but the next chapter will bring back the action. Ok, now I'm gonna shut up and let you read...**

I sped over to the park as fast as I could. Sure, I was driving too fast and weaving in and out of traffic, but Mel needed me and I needed her. The Joker would pay for what he had done, that was the only thing I was certain of as I pulled into the parking lot and slammed the car into park.

I flung the door open and ran through the entrance of the park. I wasn't even sure if I had locked the door let alone close it, but my mind was only on getting to Mel and finding Emily.

As I ran into the park, I glanced around and spotted Melanie frozen in place, staring into nothingness as white as a ghost. I paused a moment and saw her legs begin to give way. I bolted across the grass, almost knocking a young mother down as I tried to reach her before she collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cell phone fell to the ground, but I didn't even look down. I was just frozen in place. My heart felt heavy. I wanted to run and find her, but I had no idea where to look. I just couldn't believe I had let this happen.

I felt my legs get wobbly and my head felt all light-headed. I knew I needed to move my legs to get the blood flowing once again, but I couldn't. That's when I felt myself collapse as I fell to the ground the world began to go black around me.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me from behind me as I finished blacking out and probably almost fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melanie! Melanie! Mel, honey, wake up!" I cried as I held her in my arms. I just needed her to open her eyes so that I could see those lovely green orbs staring into my face. Yes, I knew they would probably be filled with heartache, but I didn't care. I just needed to see them.

I gently sank into the grass, still cradling Melanie. I sat there and held her as I tried to force back the tears. But of course with the tears came the anger and I knew what I would have to do.

First I would be hunting down The Joker and making him pay. I would get Emily back. Depending on how much The Joker pissed me off, I might think about crossing that line, breaking that one rule, becoming what I didn't want to become to stop a man like him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear Bruce's voice repeating my name in a gentle panic. I wanted to open my eyes, but I fought to keep them shut. If I kept them shut then the reality of what had happened maybe twenty minutes ago wouldn't be real. And I wouldn't have to face Bruce's accusing stare.

No other body part seemed to agree with my brain though. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I found myself looking up at Bruce. I groaned and lifted myself from his lap so I could be sitting. I slowly turned to face him, fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry," I said first. "I should've realized it was him when he first walked up to me, but I didn't. I can't believe I didn't even notice the scars," I said, bursting into tears.

Bruce moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, "It's ok, Mel. It's not your fault. We'll get her back, I promise."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest, "I hope you're right, Bruce."

He stroked my hair gently, "If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure to get our daughter back. I'm going to make him pay too."

"Make him pay?" I questioned, pulling away from his chest so I could look at his face. I saw the fire in his eyes, like I had never seen before. He wasn't joking.

"He crossed the line this time and he's going to have to pay for that," Bruce growled.

"You're not gonna…" I trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"I don't know yet."

"It's probably what he wants, you know? Do you really want to give him exactly what he wants?"

Bruce sighed heavily, "I don't know."

It was my turn to take him in a tight hug. He was hurting as much as I was. We had to stay united on this and not let it tear us apart. We had always been there for each other, and The Joker couldn't take that away from us.

"Whatever you decide on, Bruce, I'll respect that decision, ok?" I said.

Bruce nodded, "Thanks, Mel."

"Anytime," I replied softly. We remained holding on to each other in the park, tightly embracing the other as if one of us let go the other would be lost forever. We were silent, taking enough comfort in sharing the hugs and tears, but both of our minds were teaming with worries and plots to get Emily returned to us safely.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long again for an update! This frequent writer's block really sucks!!! But we're good now for this chapter. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed the last chapter and those of you who ALWAYS review (angelfishlex and Ossiana of the B.P.R.D.), you guys ROCK!!! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and please drop a quick what you think of it, I'd greatly appreciate it! Ok, on to the story....**

We returned to the hideout with precious little Emily Wayne. I expected her to be crying and all upset, begging to see Mommy and Daddy, but that wasn't the case. Instead, she went and sat on the couch and pulled her knees tight to her chest and just watched us.

As she watched us, without so much as saying a word or even whimpering or shedding a tear, I watched her. Never once did her expression change, never once did she appear to be hurting, never once did she seem scared. _What an interesting girl, _I thought with amusement, _She's got potential_.

I wandered over to the couch to sit with her. I needed to see what she would do if I got close to her. Of course, I knew I would need to be _gentle_ with her because she was so young, but if I couldn't have Melanie I would take her daughter. Bruce Wayne would not win so easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do, Bruce? Should we call the cops?" I asked as Bruce paced about the study.

"No, the cops aren't going to help. We have to get him ourselves, that is the only way."

"Why do you think he took her? What do you think he wants?" I wondered aloud just as Alfred entered the room.

"Well, I can be sure that he doesn't want a ransom," Alfred said.

"But…" I began.

"The Joker doesn't want anything logical," Bruce cut in. "He wants to watch the world burn."

"That's right, Master Wayne," Alfred agreed, "And you can be sure that he wants to cause the two of you as much pain as possible in the process."

"Unfortunately, that is the price Batman is to pay," Bruce sighed.

"It's not just that though," Alfred reassured him.

"No, it was me too," I said. "I'm the one who once loved him and then left to throw in the chips with you."

Bruce watched me closely as I said that. I think he still wondered if I held any feelings for The Joker still. He never said anything, but this time I knew he would see the pain and hurt written all over my face.

"I'll get her back, Melanie, that I promise you," Bruce said. "And we will endure this."

"You may be able to endure it, but I don't know if I can," I said truthfully.

"Of course you can, that is the point of Batman and all this that you two work and stand for," Alfred said gently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down next to little Emily and gave her my best smile though I was sure it probably looked a little forced. "Hello there," I said.

"Hi," she replied calmly.

I paused, unsure of what to say next to her. Lucky for me though, she decided to speak instead.

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Mr. J," I said feeling it wasn't right to tell her they called me 'Joker.' And seeing I hadn't been called 'Jack' by anyone other than Mels that one seemed wrong too.

"I'm Emily," she told me with a smile. "So why did you bring me here?"

_Damn, this kid is fully of difficult questions,_ I thought. "Well, I'm sure you get lonely sometimes without any siblings, so wouldn't you enjoy playing with Benjamin for awhile?"

"Maybe…" she said slowly with a puzzled expression as if trying to decide what the real reason was. "Are you friends of Daddy's?"

I chuckled. I really wanted to howl with laughter at the idea of me being friends with Bruce Wayne, but I kept it under control. "I suppose you could say that we're acquaintances, I know your mother much better though."

"Oh," Emily said. She sat silent for a minute and then spoke again, "I suppose it's ok for me to be here then. Daddy gets concerned when he thinks something bad might happen to me or Mommy."

I smiled. This kid was naïve to me and my motives, but she was a sharp one. A lot like her mother and I liked that.

She remained sitting as if calculating, so I decided to encourage her to at least talk to Benjamin. Benjamin being only four years older than her was the key to winning her over to our side where she wouldn't want to return to her protective Daddy and Mels. She would then be the key to getting Mel back to me.

"Why don't you go see if Benjamin wants to play or something? He doesn't bite, I promise," I said.

Emily nodded slowly, "Okay." She hopped down from the couch and began making her way over to where Benjamin sat at the table with The Riddler. But then she stopped and turned around.

"Go on," I encouraged her.

Instead, she ran back to me and gave me a huge hug. I was puzzled by this behavior, but I hugged her back. If I had to be affectionate to her to keep her, I would do it. "Now go talk to him," I whispered softly in her ear as I put her down. She nodded and raced off to Benjamin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce finally couldn't take it anymore. As the sun began to set, he disappeared down to the Batcave and suited up as Batman. He returned up to me and kissed me goodbye as he promised that he would get Emily back.

I smiled weakly and nodded at his words, but I was not convinced. Things were never simple with The Joker and I severely doubted Emily would be coming home with Bruce tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was happily playing a variety of games with Benjamin. Overall, she was a good kid but had a fiery side when she lost and felt she should've won. She showed it too. I merely watched and laughed in amusement, she would be the perfect little puppet.

I decided to go out for a bit. I could clear my head because as much as I didn't mind having Emily here and as much as I wanted to win her over if only to piss Batsy off, she reminded me too much of Mel and I needed an escape from that. Spitting image of Bruce, but every ounce of her personality was Melanie.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far along the streets of Gotham nor did I make it very far in clearing my thoughts before I was slammed into the ground by a dark figure.

I rolled over and kicked him off me as I laughed, "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself!"

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me, Joker! Where is she? I want her back now!"

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, but Batsy she's having too good of time with me to want to go home just yet," I grinned.

"You son of a –"

"Now, that's not very nice. You don't really understand the situation," I said licking my lips as I danced away from his fists.

"You kidnapped Emily from the park and now I want her back…TONIGHT!" he yelled in his deep growl.

"I already told you no and that answer stands. Besides, it's really not me you should be so mad at. Melanie is the irresponsible mother that doesn't pay close enough attention to what Emily is doing in the park and who she's playing with."

Batman threw another punch that connected with my cheek. I laughed. "Don't toy with me, Joker! You're the one who was distracting her. Mel is a perfectly capable mother!"

"Oh really? Because that's not how I saw it. She didn't even recognize me or Benjamin, how is that competent?"

"It's been nearly eight years."

"True, but I haven't changed. I still have the scars, those never fade, so there was no excuse for her not to realize who it was."

"You were in a disguise, probably obscuring your scars," he retorted. _How sweet that he sticks up for her_, I thought with bitter sarcasm.

"You can't really hide them though. So I suppose her excuse is not being the sharpest tool in the shed…but then you like that type, don't you?" I cackled.

Again Batman punched me. Then grabbed me by the collar and threw me against the wall. I laughed off the pain once more. "Always so angry!" I teased.

"You will pay for what you have done this time, Joker, mark my word."

"What are you gonna do? Finally break your one rule? Because if that's the case, I'll look forward to my punishment."

He came within an inch of my face. "I should actually make you pay right now and I'd make it slow and very painful, see how much you laugh about it then."

"Go right ahead," I said as I drew my knife and stabbed it into his abdomen as hard and as deep as I could get it. Then I shoved him back from me as he moaned in pain.

"Good luck with that, Batsy! I'm sure I'll see you again real soon, but remember you'll be lucky to ever get little Emily back…she's taking quite the liking to us!" I cackled as I disappeared down the darkened streets leaving him lying in the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, so FINALLY I managed to get an update together and posted lol. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy and had some serious writer's block. This may not be the greatest chapter, but at least there's finally something there. Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed the story, that's greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

I was still pacing the study after Bruce left. I knew he wasn't going to be able to get Emily back tonight. The Joker just didn't work that way. I also knew that I couldn't just stay here waiting for him to return angry and empty handed. I would take matters into my own hands to get my daughter back. I figured I'd have better luck dealing with The Joker anyways.

I grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini and headed to the garage. I gave a slight nod of the head as I passed Alfred, certain I was wearing a very determined look upon my face. The corners of his mouth twitched a smile as he nodded back at me.

As I backed the Lamborghini out of the driveway and slammed it into Drive as I raced off down the street, I silently hoped I would not run into Batman for I knew he would not approve of this action. I didn't care though because he didn't control me. Just because he was concerned for my safety and didn't want my help was not going to be enough to stop me from going out at night in search of Emily.

I raced through the dark and unusually quiet street of downtown Gotham, headed for the once familiar hideout of The Joker. Thankfully, I encountered no one on my journey. I sighed in relief as I rounded the bend and could see The Joker's hideout in plain view up ahead.

_Looks like Batman isn't here either, probably already headed home. Hopefully Alfred can keep him under control when he finds me missing as well,_ I thought as I slowed the car to a stop and cut the ignition.

I gulped once as I opened the car door. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I made my way up to the one place in Gotham City I thought I would never willingly return to, and yet here I was with a mission.

I marched up to the door, and for a fleeting second I debated being polite and knocking. Then I thought better of it and grabbed the doorknob to find it unlocked. I grinned to myself, _For a criminal he's not all that bright. Shady neighborhood like this and he leaves the door unlocked._ I stepped quietly inside as I pushed the door open slowly where I froze in shock at the scene before me.

I pinched myself knowing this just had to be a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't because I definitely felt the pinch as I cursed under my breath.

"Hello there Mels!" The Joker shouted with a wave at me. "I'm glad you could join us!"

"You're a sick bastard," I grumbled, not about to give him any sort of hint that I was in any way pleased to have to see him or be here again.

"Now, now, you know you don't mean that," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, like you would actually know what I'm thinking," I said rolling my eyes.

"Stop being stubborn Mels, you know I've always had this irresistible charm that you can't ignore. Now come in and make yourself at home."

I rolled my eyes again as I reluctantly walked into the room. The Joker remained seated at the table across from The Riddler as they both watched my approach. I decided to remain standing instead of taking the open seat that The Joker motioned too.

Realizing that I was going to be stubborn, The Joker simply grinned and said, "So what brings you here on such a fine night? Shouldn't you be at home with your hubby?"

"Don't play games, Joker. You know exactly why I'm here. I want Emily back…and I want her back tonight," I growled.

The Joker chuckled.

"I'm serious. I'm getting her back tonight."

"No you're not. He tried too and wasn't successful. You're not gonna win me over either."

Just as I was about to open my mouth with another retort, Emily came running into the room. She ran right past me and into The Joker's arms, yelling, "Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Look what Benj helped me make!!!" as she waved a paper airplane in her right hand.

The Joker smiled widely as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He gently stroked her hair as he said, "It's very good, but you're kind of interrupting a conversation, sweetheart."

Emily nodded slowly and then spotted me standing there. "Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, sweet pea," I said with a smile, "Ready to go home?"

Emily shook her head violently, "I don't want to leave, I'm having fun with Benj, he's nice to me. I like it here."

I tried to keep my face calm, but my mind was burning with rage. I didn't know how The Joker had managed to win Emily over so fast, but somehow he did it and that lit a fire inside me. "Emily, you have a home with Daddy and me, you can't stay here forever. Daddy and I miss you," I explained.

"But…but…I want to keep playing here," Emily protested. I could tell though in her eyes that telling her that Bruce missed her was making her rethink her original protest.

"Why don't you go play with Benj some more while I finish talking with Jack?" I suggested.

"Ok," Emily agreed leaping down from The Joker's lap and running past me back into the room she came from.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" I asked glaring at The Joker.

He simply leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk upon his face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You damn well know exactly what I'm talking about," I spat as it became harder for me to control my anger.

The Joker laughed and stood up. The Riddler was still seated at the table, but decided to ignore us. He seemed far too busy scribbling on the yellowed papers in front of him.

I took a step back as The Joker approached me. He chuckled, "Now, now, Mels, don't pretend to be disgusted by me."

"You're a horrible man. I don't know what you think you're trying to pull on us by taking our daughter, but if you don't let me take her tonight you will be sorry. He will hunt you."

The Joker was about a foot from me when he laughed, "You honestly think he scares me? You think I'm worried about that? No, no, he has nothing to threaten me with."

"You're trying to turn our daughter against us. He will make you pay and you should be worried about that," I spat as The Joker took another step closer.

"But you see, I'm not really trying to turn her against you. She's a lot like you actually, easy to win over with my charm."

"You're sick!"

The Joker laughed again, "No I'm not. And you know there's another reason you came here tonight."

"No there isn't," I swallowed hard. "I only came to get Emily back."

"But why when you knew Bats was already going to hunt me down tonight?"

"I knew he wouldn't be successful."

"Losing faith in your man, hmm?"

"No, I just know how you work better than he does."

The Joker laughed again as he closed the gap that had remained between us. "And you thought you'd have better luck?"

"Maybe," I said defiantly trying to ignore just how close he was standing to me.

"You still can't resist me though. You still think about me sometimes," he said slowly.

I gasped, but tried to remain strong. "I don't know what you mean. I'm happy with Bruce."

"Oh you may be happy with him, but that doesn't mean you don't wonder what might have been with me."

"You disgust me, you really do."

"Why not have a sleepover tonight? You and Emily both stay here the night," he suggested suddenly.

"I'm not staying anywhere with you," I said as I tried to block out the thoughts that were telling me to stay.

"You try so hard to resist me," he said. "The trouble with that is though that you can't keep at it forever because you will always hold that interest in me," he said licking his lips.

"You're wrong," I said, but my voice faltered as I tried not to let my thoughts win. _I'm with Bruce. I'm married. We have a family. I love him._

"Am I?" The Joker asked.

"Yes, you are," I said shakily. I wasn't going to win this one. My mind was screaming, one side telling me to just stay and kiss The Joker because I really did miss him and still wanted him while the other side argued how wrong that was and that I was happily married to Bruce and didn't need to hurt him.

I took a step backwards, but The Joker grabbed my wrist. "Why do you resist? Why don't you just admit what we both know to be true?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Because this isn't all about me and what I want anymore."

"Maybe it's about what I want," he said as he placed his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips met, I kissed him back without thinking. My head was spinning. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I knew I shouldn't be kissing him; I needed to stop. But when I tried to pull back, The Joker only held tighter not only with his lips but also with the hand still clasped around my wrist.

The Riddler's voice rang out in a dull drawl, "Why don't you just get a room?"

That's what threw me into action. I broke my wrist free and pushed The Joker off me with both hands. "What the hell?" I spat in anger.

"Oh come on, sweets, you know you enjoyed it," he smirked.

"You're insane. I'm taking Emily back tonight and you will leave our family alone," I spat, turning on my heel to go get Emily.

The Joker stood there laughing. When I returned carrying Emily, he was still standing there laughing.

I marched to the door and threw it open. Before walking out into the darkness, I turned back and said, "You'll see, you'll be sorry if you try anything like this again." The Joker just shook his head and continued to laugh while The Riddler remained at the table and rolled his eyes.

I slammed the door for what would hopefully now be the last time I'd ever have to come here and carried Emily to the Lamborghini as I tried to force what happened out of my mind. _It was just a mistake and it means nothing, you have Bruce and Emily now._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone! So sorry for taking forever again to get an update out. I've just been busy and still battling writer's block that I haven't taken the time to work on it....I know, I'm sorry! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the update! And maybe it won't take me so long for the next one. Oh, and please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think so far....I really do appreciate it (it's good encouragement to keep going too lol).**

"Why did you let her get away with the kid?" The Riddler asked aloud but sounding more as if he was just verbalizing a thought to himself.

I turned around to meet his gaze, "You want to chase after her?"

"No," he replied flatly. "Just didn't realize that was part of the plan."

"It wasn't."

"Then what are you doing?" The Riddler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I know my Melanie, she'll start thinking about me and what just happened here and she'll be back for more," I grinned.

The Riddler shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You better hope you know her as well as you think, but people do change you know."

"Not my Mels, she might fake being 'different' but she's not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily fell asleep on the drive back to Wayne Manor. When we reached the driveway, I cut the headlights. I don't know what compelled me to do that, but I did. I drove into the garage and parked.

Keeping as quiet as I could, I gently lifted Emily into my arms so I could carry her inside and up to bed without disturbing her slumber. As I reached the door, cradling my daughter in my arms, Alfred appeared.

We seemed to speak without using words. I nodded and passed Emily to him. He winked at me in encouragement and disappeared inside with Emily. I took a deep breath and headed inside to where I knew Bruce was awaiting, livid with me.

Sure enough, as soon as I crossed the threshold into the parlor, Bruce was standing in front of me wearing a look that was a mix of worry and anger. "And just where have you been?" he questioned, attempting to keep his voice steady as he balled his hands into fists.

"Getting our daughter back," I replied tartly.

"You just take off into the night without a word and go over to The Joker's hideout to get Emily back? What is wrong with you Mel? You could've gotten injured or cost our daughter her life if not lost your own!"

I scoffed, "Yeah, because The Joker would actually kill me."

"He's a psychopath, there's no telling what he'd do."

"He might be nuts, but I lived with him before you know. I have a pretty decent understanding of that man."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Right, I forget, you know the man beneath the makeup."

"I never said that, but I've got a better grip on him than you do that's for sure."

"I don't care, you still shouldn't have gone."

"And what was I supposed to do? Wait here for you to come back empty handed? I got her back, why can't you be happy about that?" I fired back.

Bruce opened his mouth to retort and then stopped. "You got her back?"

"Yes, I got her back. I brought Emily home with me. Alfred took her upstairs to bed."

"But how?"

"I told you, I know The Joker better than you do."

"There's no way he just handed her over to you though," Bruce said, his temper beginning to fade.

"No, but it's about leverage and manipulation, both of which I can pull over on him," I smirked, pleased with myself.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're both safe," Bruce said.

"Yeah, you gotta learn to trust me more, Bruce. I love you, but you've got to remember that I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just I'm used to…"

"Playing the hero," I finished for him.

He cracked a grin and I returned the smile. Then we hugged each other. The fight was over as we headed upstairs hand in hand to catch some shut-eye after peaking in on Emily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Riddler dropped the issue of Melanie after that, but my mind continued to think of her. _Why did I let her get away and take Emily? You have more power over her than that…_

No matter how much I wrestled with myself about the matter, I could not come to a solid good conclusion as to why I had let her leave. It was so out of character for me that it drove me crazy. It was like letting Batman win too because I knew who's home she was returning to and who's arms would be around her that night.

I shook my head trying to get _that_ image out of my head. _You are totally over-reacting here. Get a grip. She may be with him, but she still loves you and you can get her back soon enough…it's really not that difficult._

"That's right," I said to myself as I laid my head upon my pillow, determined to get some sleep this time. "I've already shown her that I can be caring. And her daughter loves me," I grinned as I closed my eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired of having to deal with this whack job in the purple suit," Chechen growled without trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

Maroni shot him a dirty look across the table, "I've told you he's not our biggest problem."

"Really? Because seems like he's getting to be a rather large problem for not only us but all of Gotham. And if he runs the city to the ground, what's left for us?" Chechen complained.

"He only thinks he controls this city, but it's still ours," Maroni said calmly.

"Except that the general public doesn't seem to agree with that. Everyone's freaking out about The Joker and his little sidekicks."

"Don't worry, sir, I believe I have come up with a plan to hit him where it hurts," a cool voice from the shadows spoke before Maroni could respond. A young, rather handsome man entered the room as the heads of the crime bosses turned to see who was intruding on their discussion.

"Oh, have you?" Maroni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the man said with a soft smile. "I've been developing a new toxin…"

Maroni cut the man off, "Dr. Crane, I don't believe that a new toxin is going to really be practical in taking care of this situation. You'll never get close enough to him to use it."

"I may not get close enough to him, but I know just who to use it on that will get him to come running into your lair and you can do with him as you wish."

"Is that so? The man with the makeup and no real name actually has someone he cares about enough to risk his life?" Maroni questioned in disbelief.

"Oh yes, funny way the world works. Funnily enough, you'll probably get more than just him running to save her too."

"Oh?"

"The name Melanie Staples ring any bells?" Crane asked.

Maroni smiled. He knew exactly who she was and the connections she had to most of those who interfered with the mob's business. If they could kill two or three birds with that one stone, then Crane really might be a genius.

"Do it," Maroni said with a quick nod at Crane as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadowy depths once more. Turning back to Chechen, he asked, "Does that work for you to resolve this little situation?"

Chechen remained silent which Maroni took as approval at the good doctor's plan that would be implemented very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright, here's another update. Special thanks to angelfishlex and Ossiana of the B.P.R.D. for always reading and reviewing. Also thanks to angelfishlex for sparking this idea for the plot of the story :) Enjoy the chapter!!!**

_The sun was shining and it was a cloudless day. We were picnicking in the park with little Emily as it was an unusually warm day for this time of year in Gotham. Emily had been playing on the slide, but came running to get Bruce. "Daddy, Daddy, come push me on the swing!" she cried._

_Bruce laughed and gave me a sideways glance. I nodded and he got up, catching Emily in his arms and scooping her up to carry her back to the swings. I watched with a small smile upon my face and he pushed her higher and higher on the swing as she giggled with delight. Here we were, a happy family._

_But then things changed… the skies became cloudy and a sudden chill bite into the breeze. It was like a storm was coming. I saw Bruce lift Emily off the swing. There was a loud clap of thunder and then the rain began to fall like sheets. Bruce was running toward me in the rain, yelling my name. I was running toward him, yelling for him, but that's when something closed around my wrist._

_I turned back and through the pouring rain, I saw his scarred face. "Come with me, Melanie and I'll keep you safe," he said with a small grin. I felt torn. I knew I should go to my husband and daughter, and yet I felt compelled to follow Jack through the drenching rain._

_Another loud thunderclap drew me out of my thoughts. I turned back toward Bruce but couldn't see him anywhere. "We don't have much time," Jack spoke gently. I nodded and grabbed his hand as we ran through the rain…_

_Again the scene faded. As quickly as the rain had come, it was gone and the sky was clear once again. The sunlight was blazing. This time though I was alone. I looked around my surroundings seeing no one I knew. I was trying not to panic, but I knew I needed to find Bruce and Emily soon. I took a tentative step forward, searching for a familiar face, but all I got was blinding sunlight._

I blinked and groaned as I opened my eyes to the room filled with blinding morning sunlight. I rolled over to find Bruce's usual spot on the bed cold and empty. _What time is it?_ I wondered as I sat up and looked at the clock. It read 11:49 a.m. _Excellent,_ I thought as I got out of bed and headed for a shower.

As I showered and dressed, my mind couldn't help but wander to the events of the previous night and that dream. The dream wasn't a major concern, it was just a dream and a really weird one at that. But what happened the night before did concern me. It was wrong what I did. Bruce didn't know and I wasn't going to tell him, yet I still betrayed his trust and that made me sick.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Never again. It's in the past, _I swore to myself as I made my way downstairs to find Bruce. Instead, I met Alfred on the landing.

"Hello, Melanie," Alfred smiled gently.

"Morning, Alfred," I greeted cheerfully.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. Where is Bruce and Emily?"

"Ahh, Master Wayne took young Emily to the zoo as per her request," Alfred explained.

I nodded, "That's good. Father, daughter time," I smiled.

Alfred returned the smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Alfred, thanks. I think I'm just going to go for a walk in the gardens. Enjoy the sunshine for a bit," I said as I departed from him and headed out the front door.

As I wandered around outside I began to be lost in my thoughts once again. I knew I probably should've talked about it with Alfred. He would understand and know what to say, he was always so wise. And yet, I shut him out and decided to think through this one myself. I did what I needed to in order to rescue my daughter, _our daughter_, from the hands of a maniac that seemed to hold me at a goddess status.

That's when I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around, but didn't see anybody. "Alfred?" I called out hesitantly. I got no answer. I shook my head, _You're just being paranoid._

I walked a few more steps to the gazebo at the center of the garden and sat down. Then I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me that sent shivers down my spine, "I can see why they fancy you, you are beautiful."

I jumped and spun around to spot a young man with dark black hair standing there staring back at me. "Who are you?" I demanded.

He chuckled, "There's no reason to be afraid…yet."

I stood up. "Well, in that case, I'm not going down without a fight."

"I didn't expect you to," he grinned, reaching behind him. I watched carefully as I saw him pull out what appeared to be a tattered burlap bag. He placed it over his head and I realized it was a mask.

When he spoke again his voice was distorted, but his intention was clear. "Those that love you have destroyed this fine city and it's time that they pay. And you're going to help."

I began to back away from him as he climbed the side to get into the gazebo with me. "No, it's people like you that have trashed this city," I said defiantly as I took off running out of the gazebo.

I was running as fast as I could, headed for the outside entrance to the Bat Cave. I knew that would be the safest place for me probably. I could hear the masked man's feet pounding behind me, getting closer and closer. I willed myself not to look back.

I didn't have to look back because I was about four yards from the entrance and I felt his arms close around me. I continued to attempt to run, but he was too strong for me as he forced me to the ground.

I rolled over so that I was facing him as he sat on top of me. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. "You wanted to know who I was. Well, Melanie Staples, I am your worst nightmare," he said as he sprayed my face with some sort of cloudy smoke.

I coughed and shook my head, but it was too late. I had inhaled the full blast. As I looked at him again, his face transformed into this like decaying skeleton, but his hands grew claws that dug into my skin as he tried to keep me from struggling.

I kicked and screamed, trying to get him off me, trying to get away. I managed to wiggle away. I stood up and began running again, but I didn't make it far. My head felt light as a feather and I was disoriented. It was too bright. Then the world began to grow dark, I tried to fight it, but there was no fighting it. I closed my eyes as the world slipped away into complete darkness and I slumped to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know, I know, I'm on a roll this weekend lol. Here's the next chapter already. Enjoy! **

Emily and I returned home from the zoo. We had a great time and I was so glad to have my little angel back. I swore I would never let that madman touch her again. As we entered the house, I called out for Melanie. I owed her an apology for taking matters into her own hands last night. She knew what she was doing and was only doing what she could to protect our daughter. And she did a much better job than I did.

However, I couldn't find her. Emily ran up to her bedroom with her new stuff giraffe to play. I went looking for my beautiful wife. I found Alfred in the kitchen. "Have you seen Mel?"

"She went out to the gardens earlier to enjoy the sunshine, but I haven't seen her since," he replied.

"Ok, thanks," I said as I headed out into the gardens.

I looked around and didn't see her. I called her name as I walked toward the gazebo. That's when I froze and noticed the odd footprints on the ground. There had been a struggle.

I looked around and saw a note pinned to a tree a few feet away blowing in the breeze. I gulped as I walked toward it. I knew that Melanie was no longer here. As I neared the note, that I was certain was a ransom, my anger began to grow.

By the time I reached the note, I tore it off the tree rather forcefully. Probably more forceful than necessary as I almost ripped it in half before reading it. My eyes quickly scanned the page.

I crumpled the page in anger and tossed it in the air as I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to overtake me. I stormed to the secret entrance to the Bat Cave. There was only one possibility and only one solution.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting absentmindedly tossing a ball against the wall, just thinking about things when The Riddler called out, "Hey! Get a load of this!"

I turned to see what he was watching on the T.V. Apparently an atrocity had occurred at Wayne Manor. I rolled my eyes. _Big deal_.

But then I really listened to the words being said. Something had happened to Melanie. She was apparently missing. There was something said about a struggle, but that's all I heard before my mind escaped and began to panic. _Who took her? Didn't everyone know she was mine?!?! Mine and only mine to mess with and hurt? Sure she married the rich boy Wayne, but that didn't mean she still didn't belong to me. I've got to find her and make whoever took her pay…_

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. I turned around to see Batman leaping through the broken window at me. I leapt out of the way just in time.

As he clamored to his feet, I grabbed The Riddler and positioned him in between us as my human shield. Batman stood up and glared at me. He pushed The Riddler aside as he growled, "This is between me and The Joker."

The Riddler stumbled out of the way, somehow managing to keep his balance so he didn't fall to the ground (although he looked rather drunk in his motions). He nodded and backed out of the way as Batman marched forward and grabbed my collar.

"Where is she?" he demanded in his deep, rough voice.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me! Where is she?" he shouted.

"I don't know! I didn't take her! Believe me, if I did, she'd be happy right now and I would've taken her with a little more _flair_," I laughed.

Batman growled, "Then where is she? Who has her?" as he slammed me against the wall.

I continued to laugh, "Go ahead, take your anger and frustration out on me, but it's not going to help save her, now is it? I already told you I don't know where she is. If I knew that, I'd be there myself right now."

My words seemed to cut Batman like a knife as his grip upon my collar loosened and he let me fall to the ground in a heap. I quickly got to my feet. "So that's it?" I asked, puzzled at his sudden change in heart.

"Who hates you enough to take her?" he asked.

"Wait, wait, why's it gotta be someone that hates _me_? You're pretty hated in these parts too you know?"

"If this was about me, then you'd be the culprit," he spat bitterly.

"Alright, fine," I agreed angrily. "I don't know. Why don't you play detective and find out?"

"Or why don't you just tell me who you've ripped off lately?"

"I haven't ripped anybody off. I kidnapped Emily Wayne for about twelve hours, woohoo. It's been ages since I bothered to rip off any mob deal…" I stopped mid-sentence. _That's it. They're the people I pissed off the most that they would watch closely enough to figure out what to take to really get to me. They're trying to get even, but they just picked the wrong person to mess with._

As I trailed off into my own thoughts, Batman must have had a similar realization as he leapt through the broken window into the night off to hunt down those likely to be responsible. _Oh no he doesn't! He will not steal my thunder!_ I thought as I raced to the window and leapt threw it to follow the dark shadow into the night.


End file.
